


NIght

by MALULU201013



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't kill me please, Drug Use, M/M, Macavity adopted our tuxedo cats, Master Macavity, Threesome - M/M/M, femboy Misto, femboy Quaxo, sorry i love our magic cat is femboy, unrelated, unrelated Mistoffelees&Quaxo/Macavity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALULU201013/pseuds/MALULU201013
Summary: 这篇Fanfic由中文编写，绝对的R-18和OOC，且不适合未成年人观看This Fanfic was written in Chinese language, absolute r-18 and OOC, and is not suitable for minors
Relationships: Macavity/Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats), Macavity/Quaxo, Quaxo/Mr.Mistoffelees
Kudos: 1





	NIght

**Author's Note:**

> Macavity为了他的事业开始做准备，但首先他先要训练他们  
Macavity starts preparing for his career, but first he has to train them

夜深人静，万物已经入睡，留下微微烛光照映的房间内，可爱的礼服猫兄弟相拥而眠。突然，身子更加成熟的黑猫在柔软的床上扭动了几下，揉着眼睛撑起身子，扭头看着身旁熟睡的胞弟，轻轻下床准备去厨房找些水喝。  
漆黑的长廊除却那些雍容华贵的装饰，只有偶尔从云层中透出的月光洒落到地上。Quaxo一边打着瞌睡一边拖着疲惫的步子走着，经过客厅时发现一个熟悉的身影坐在落地窗旁的沙发上，旁边的小茶几上放着一杯澄清的液体。  
“Ma...ster？”Quaxo靠在门边，看着那只自己仰慕的猫深夜不眠，只是独自坐在月色下发呆，不免有些疑惑，便轻声走近Macavity身旁，在他腿边蹲坐，轻轻用脸颊蹭着那强壮的大腿“Master，这么晚了...您在这里做什么？”  
Macavity低下头，伸出宽厚的手掌抚摸着那精致小巧的脸庞与嘴唇，回想起当时第一次在街巷里收养这两兄弟，纯属是注意到他们还未充分表现的魔法能力。直到后来日渐成长，两只稚嫩的礼服猫愈发美丽，性感与纯洁的完美结合。而在不久前的第一次发情期，隐藏的读心能力也显露出来，这一切彷佛是注定的一般，让Macavity发现了，他的手中掌握了多少有利他的武器。  
虽然现在他们还是青少年，但是柔软娇小的身体，偏女相的脸庞，很容易就能满足一些有独特癖好的猫——包括自己的那些个竞争者。  
一切都已经准备好了，只等……  
“那你呢，半夜不睡，起来走来走去做什么？”  
Macavity趁Quaxo不注意，将手中的药片捏成粉末撒入杯中，拿起轻轻摇晃。  
“我只是有些口渴，想去找些水——”Quaxo话还未完，便被出现在自己眼前的玻璃杯打断了。  
喝了它。  
这个动作的意思不言而喻，Quaxo看着那个映着月光发出冰冷光芒的玻璃杯，双唇靠近杯沿——这并不是他懒惰或是别的什么，但是一般他的Master更加喜欢用这种近乎于施舍的态度，让他与他的胞弟接受一切——清凉的液体仿佛是甘露，滋润了他渴望的喉咙，由于并非自己掌控，部分液体从唇角流出，在月色下映出奇妙的光辉。  
放下杯子，Macavity将Quaxo抱起放在自己膝上，捏着小巧的下巴拉向自己，伸出舌头沿着从嘴角延伸向下巴的水痕舔动。怀中的猫慢慢在舔动中软下身子，双手搭在自己肩上，见礼服猫有了反应，舔动的舌头开始向微张的双唇进攻，舔过洁白的利齿，伸进温暖湿热的口腔摩擦敏感的上颚，卷起柔软的猫舌纠缠搅动。  
“嗯哼……Master……呜！”深陷亲吻中的Quaxo突然退出，边捂住头部一边大口喘气，深呼吸几次缓过来后，Quaxo用带着歉意与担心意味的眼神看着Macavity“Misty、Misty他……对不起Master，我该回去了，Misty又做噩梦了……”  
Macavity没有反对，他抱起Quaxo与他一起走向礼服猫兄弟的房间，进门便看到在微弱烛光照映的床上，一只更加年幼的礼服猫正抱住柔软的枕头低声哭泣。Macavity放下Quaxo，与他一起走近床边，Quaxo连忙爬上床抱紧哭泣的胞弟，抬起埋在软枕中泪痕满面的脸庞，伸出舌头舔走咸涩的泪珠，再一点点轻吻那因为哭泣而泛红的鼻尖与双唇。  
在Quaxo的安抚下，Mistoffelees逐渐平稳了情绪——自从他小时候被野猫欺负——这不是一段好回忆，与同胞兄弟一同被父母遗弃在昏暗脏乱的街巷后，噩梦就没有断过，每一次都是Quaxo抱着他才能平稳入睡。被噩梦惊醒加上哭泣带来的体力消耗，让Mistoffelees很快又陷入了沉睡。Quaxo拥住胞弟，重新回到柔软的床铺之中，而Macavity则带着不明的眼神，从身后抱住Quaxo，三只猫一同进入睡梦之中。

————————————————————————————  
————————————————————————————

“唔……”本应是凉爽舒适的夜晚，体内莫名升起的燥热却惹得Quaxo睡意逐渐远离，感觉到腹部与下体传来阵阵酥麻酸软的感觉，让他情不自禁地夹紧腿根摩擦起来，但是想起身边还有两位在睡梦中的猫，动作也不好变大。  
聊胜于无的摩擦根本不能替他缓解任何的燥热与酸软，看了一眼熟睡的弟弟后便腾出一只手来，模仿在自己第一次发情时master是如何为自己舒缓的。  
“真是……嗯……”他撩起睡衣衣襬，小心翼翼地隔着内裤揉捏自己淌着液体的性器，不许几下，布料便被液体浸湿了，而后将内裤拉至膝盖，快速安抚着自己直挺挺的性器。  
“啊，怎么、回事……呜”普通的上下滑动根本无法缓解一分一毫，连抠挖顶部的小口和轻揉囊袋也只是让自己的双腿更加酥麻，在多次尝试无果后，他抽出搂住Mistoffelees的手举到眼前，自己的手指修长却柔软，比起最喜欢的那只猫的手指来说简直毫无力量，但是……  
“嗯……啧……”修长的手指被唾液润湿，舌头舔动的过程中发出让人脸红的水声，闭上眼睛同时舔动三根手指，幻想着这是最喜欢的滚烫的物体。分开手指唾液拉扯出银丝，匆忙将手指探向身后，在微张的穴口处揉动了几下便一点点的插入，一手招呼前面，一手在身后快速地抽插，闭上眼睛幻想那根美味的东西正在自己体内驰骋。突然白光一闪，大腿猛然抽动了几下，浓稠白色的浊液全数射在了半透明的睡衣上，有的甚至溅到了Mistoffelees的下巴上。  
【Master……】  
将两只手用自己的舌头清理得干干净净，连睡衣上的也不放过，Quaxo双腿微张地看着天花板发呆。还没有等自己喘过气来，便被一只宽厚结实的手捂住了嘴巴，回头定眼一看，原来master已经醒来了，忘了此时场面看起来有多么尴尬，Quaxo只想为自己吵醒主人的睡眠而道歉时，另一只手却不知何时早已深入宽大的睡衣中，抚摸起有一层薄而柔软的肌肉的胸部，手指到处游走。  
“你很享受这样不是吗？”Macavity眼睛盯着Quaxo在抚摸的刺激下疲软的性器再一次有要抬头的迹象“像这样，捏住这里……”  
礼服猫靠在更大的猫的怀里，低头看着被掀至胸部的睡衣下，被揉捏的乳肉和挺立的乳头，视觉上的刺激与内心的歉意让他的性器更加挺拔，双腿不听使唤般地颤抖。呼吸开始急促的他，眼珠一转便看到本来熟睡的胞弟此刻正扭着眉头，将自己的胸口往柔软的毛毯上摩擦，睡衣也在动作中逐渐向上移，露出同样颤抖的修长的双腿——甚至他的内裤上也有些许水痕。  
本来只是靠在嘴唇上的手指突然伸进一个指节，摩擦光滑的贝齿与湿润的嘴唇，突然滑润的猫舌带着独有的肉刺舔着那根关节明显的手指，湿热的口腔不停地收缩含吮，突然第二根手指也探入口腔，搅动摩擦带来啧啧水声，偶尔还夹住舌头拉扯，随后沾满唾液的手指退出了湿热的口腔，转而带着粘糊的液体揉捏起挺立的乳尖，Macavity让Quaxo自行起身坐于他腿上，脱掉身上皱巴的衣物。  
“嗯唔……”带着硬茧的指腹按压因为暴露在空气中而挺立的乳头，体内的燥热却没有因为夜间微凉的空气而有所缓解，反而迫使Quaxo不停的将胸口往那双温热的大手靠近“啊……大……力点……”  
听到这个请求的Macavity却毫无所动，反而撤走了按压乳头的手指，看着失去安抚的礼服猫自己揉捏自己，说：“我没有教过你，怎么求别人的吗？”  
惊觉自己失误的礼服猫连忙停下动作，捧起Macavity的手亲吻了一下手背，然后将手掌按压在自己的胸前“Master...Master...求您，大力点……帮帮我……”  
代替回答的是比以前更加用力的拉扯和捏揉，不敢大声叫唤的礼服猫只好双手死死捂住嘴巴，看着小猫隐忍的样子，Macavity一手拉开捂住呻吟的手指，用自己的嘴封住那张喘气的小嘴，手指不停地游走在娇小的躯干上，刺激被开发不久的敏感点，而舌头则不停在温热的口腔里捣鼓搜刮，混合二者的唾液顺着Quaxo的嘴角流出，延伸至下巴。  
Quaxo在亲吻中看着身边的Misto此刻边喘气边在床上扭动，胸前的衣物被挺立的乳尖顶起，双腿颤抖着不自觉地大打开，在睡梦中发出细不可闻的呻吟。  
看着与自己如此相似的身体有这样的反应，仿佛是在镜子前亵渎自己，而此时本来按摩着细腰的双手开始逐渐向下，揉面团般揉捏Quaxo柔软挺翘的臀部，有时还故意让臀肉分开，露出那张合的湿热的小嘴，手指在穴口上揉按，感受穴口开始有吸附的动作，Macavity一下子就完全探进三根手指，在内里抠挖抽插，感受热情的软肉紧压自己，在腺体上加重了力道，看着那和自己相比娇小的性器抖动了几下，将三根手指全部抽出，扯走原本在睡衣上的黑色丝带，在茎身底部绕了几圈后结实地绑上一个蝴蝶结，将Quaxo的高潮压了回去。  
前面无法释放，后面也无法满足的礼服猫想自己抚慰自己的后穴，却知道没有命令不许轻易行动，被情欲控制的身体不由自主的在大猫的腿上前后摩擦，渴望那丁点的接触能缓解后方的空虚，性器与后穴淅沥沥流出的液体逐渐打湿了大猫的腿。Macavity看了一眼同样在床上扭动着的  
Mistoffelees，睡衣在扭动的过程中被牵扯到胸前，而内裤也被扯至大腿，湿漉漉的性器与粉嫩的乳头一露无遗，Macavity心生一计，笑着靠近腿上小猫的耳朵，啃咬着敏感的耳尖，手指揉刮尾巴根的底部。  
“小浪猫，你是不是很想射出来？”Quaxo被上下合攻得话都说不利索，只能嗯嗯哼哼地发出呻吟声，四处揉弄自己的身体，被束紧的性器憋得通红却只能滴出几滴浊液。  
“Master......!要！我......啊……呜嗯……”  
Macavity看着忍到近乎极致的礼服猫，决定今天先放他一马，而且自己也很需要释放了。他让Quaxo爬到Misto的床边，坐下张开大腿对着他的胞弟，而自己则撸了几下在Quaxo无意识撩拨下怒涨的肉棒，走到Quaxo身边伸手扯走Mistoffelees身上所有的衣物，然后就着Quaxo张开的大腿抱起，挺起腰将肉棒全数挺进湿热紧致的温柔乡。  
“————！”还没等Quaxo反应过来，滚烫的粗大肉棒就开始在他体内抽插，这样的体位让肉棒比平时顶得更加深入，也可以更加清楚地看出肉棒在自己体内的位置——本来他们两兄弟就因为从小营养不足而比其他同龄的猫更加瘦小，在被收养后虽然长回来了些许肌肉，却仍旧纤细娇小——此时平坦的小腹有一处微微的突起，伸出手去抚摸仿佛还能感受到它的跳动。Quaxo用力收缩自己的肠肉，希望主人的精液快点填满他，渴求与肉体拍打的声音在寂静的夜里格外突出，猛烈的抽插运动让Quaxo晃得仿佛是在海浪中的小船，劣势得毫无还手之力，只能被一波波海浪掀起击沉。“啊——呜哼—Master！Master————”礼服猫一手向后颤抖地环住大猫的脖子，一手将数根手指伸进嘴里润湿，然后捏住先前已经变得艳红的乳头拼命拉扯转动“好舒服……啊……啊哈……再深点……”看着礼服猫已经完全坠入情欲之中，Macavity抽了出来，把礼服猫放在床沿，沾满肠液的肉棒头部顶戳着收缩的嫣红穴口。  
【滚烫的……黏糊糊的……呜——】体内的空虚让Quaxo将臀部往后撅起，纤细的腰肢扭动着，想更多的接触阴茎头部，让它重新贯穿自己。  
“喜欢这个吗？”粗壮的性器故意拍打被流出的肠液打湿的臀部，乌木黑的毛发下露出了由于撞击拍打而透红的肉体。“想要吗？”  
“喜欢！我最喜欢Master了！”被情欲控制的Quaxo几乎是一秒回答，他压下自己的腰，亲自扒开臀肉用双手撑开穴口“想要……想要您、全都射进来——”  
话未完毕，一只强壮的手握住礼服猫的颈脖向后拉起“那就按照我说的去做，小浪猫。”Quaxo点了点头，听着Macavity的每一个命令，他爬向自己那尚在睡梦中颤抖着身子的胞弟，将他的上半身移向自己的下体，抚摸着被汗水浸湿的乌木黑毛发，亲吻着咬得发红的微张的小小肉唇，低声说：“Misty……不要怕，我们会很舒服的……”说完便一手撑在床上，一手揉着Mistoffelees的乳尖，撅起臀部轻轻摇晃“Master——我们准备好了，快来吧……”大猫一声轻笑，再次将怒涨的性器全部插入那个贪婪的内里，发了狠似的快速抽插带出不少液体，不时还用手拍打揉动那个小翘臀，而Quaxo则依旧揉捏胞弟的乳头直到变得艳红，不时还低下头吸吮啃咬被冷落的另一边。  
“好舒服——Master，再快点！狠狠操我——”压下去的高潮再次涌起，Quaxo的肠肉也变得格外敏感，每一次进出都给他带来颤抖的快感，而他也不知道自己在说什么，只是知道渴求更多的“啊啊，操……呜小猫咪……”  
感觉到自己高潮临近，Macavity加快了速度，还腾出一只手死死禁锢住Quaxo的脖子，呼吸不畅与体内的撞击带来难以言喻的快感，肉壁收缩得更加剧烈，在快要射进深处的前一刻，Macavity解开了一直束缚着Quaxo的丝带，自己几下猛顶，将大量浓稠黏糊的液体射进了深处，这让本就纤细瘦小的礼服猫的肚子微涨起来。  
“呜、呜呜、啊——！要高潮了————”在身后大猫高潮的那一瞬间，Quaxo也将自己一直压抑着的白液射在了Mistoffelees的脸上，乌木黑的头发上附着了许多粘稠的浊液，喘气的红唇，无意间露出的舌头，都或多或少沾到了精液，而Mistoffelees也在睡梦中进行了一次剧烈的高潮，未经抚慰的娇小茎身淅沥沥的流出白液。  
Quaxo趴在胞弟的胸前，屁股高高撅起，无法合拢的穴口仍能看到痉挛的肠肉，主人浓稠的液体随着肠肉的痉挛而缓缓流出，他将手伸到身后抠挖着那个被好好“疼爱”的密处，将沾了精液的手指伸进嘴里慢慢“品尝”。  
“Master的精液……最喜欢了”带着痴情的笑容，Quaxo仔细地为Macavity清理残留在茎身上的液体，翠绿色的猫瞳仿佛能看到爱意的红心。在舔干净最后一点残留的液体后，又回过身捧起Mistoffelees的上半身，为弟弟清理脸上的液体。在这个过程中，Misto开始醒了过来，宝石般的异色瞳带着些微泪水，亮得仿佛星星，而看见Misto醒来的Quaxo，温柔的舔动逐渐变成蜻蜓点水般的吻，最后他含住那双红艳的肉唇，深情地卷起胞弟的舌头亲吻，Mistoffelees也迷迷糊糊地开始响应这个吻，兄弟两疯狂地在对方的口腔里揉动、舔舐对方的口腔、含住对方的舌头吮吸，任由唾液流出滴落，直到他们都喘不过气来，才红着脸分开都变得血般红润的双唇，呼吸出的热气拍打在对方的脸上，唾液牵引出的银丝在舌头舔过嘴角时断开。  
Macavity看着眼前的场景，释放过一次的性器仿佛又有抬头的冲动，而他却从床头柜上拿起一杯水，带着神秘的微笑走向了仍旧迷糊的Mistoffelees……

————————————————————————————  
————————————————————————————

亲吻过后的Mistoffelees倦意逐渐褪去，抬头打了个小小的哈欠，将身子窝在Quaxo的怀里蹭着对方的颈脖，尾巴放松地摊在床上，只有尾部轻轻拍打毯子。听见脚步声，抬起头见到大猫正拿着一杯水走近，熟悉的身影和气味让他马上打起了精神，耳朵直直地竖了起来。  
“Daddy您来了！”尾巴开心得在空中挥舞，Misto与Quaxo一同爬向坐在床沿的Macavity，窝在腰间蹭着肌肉结实的大腿问道：“这是什么？”面对Mistoffelees天真可爱的样子，他将脸转向Quaxo，把杯子交到了他的手上，抱过Misto让他背对自己坐在腿间，温柔地抚摸他的背部。从他的角度可以很清楚的看到Mistoffelees的身体——虽然同样纤细，但是却比Quaxo多了一份软乎的肉感——敏感的后颈、透红肿胀的乳头、洒落点点白色的腿根和圆润的臀部，特别是那个将尾巴环在自己腰间的毫无防备的肉臀，即使只是用臀缝也能带来快感，更别说每一次快速运动时的摇晃，肉体拍打的声音只会让更多的猫想要填满了他。  
接过水杯的Quaxo知道自己要做什么——对于Master的一切命令他都熟记于心，而他们兄弟俩也会尽自己的一切去完成，毕竟Master是给了他们安身之处的猫——他靠近Mistoffelees，问他口渴吗，得到答复后，摇了摇手中的玻璃杯。  
“那Misty自己喝吗？”Misto笑了笑摇了摇头，说：“嗯……我要Quaxy喂我！”  
虽然Mistoffelees是只颇独立的幼猫，但是如果在熟悉的猫面前，就会变得很具依赖性，会一直粘着你不放。  
礼服猫中更年长的一方亲了一下胞弟带有些许婴儿肥的脸，含下一口澄清的液体，靠近Misto露出红艳舌尖的嘴巴将水渡了过去，如此反复数次，直至杯子中的液体饮尽。每次渡水时停留的时间都有所增加，兄弟俩会趁这个短暂的瞬间互相在口腔里用舌尖撩拨对方，随着时间推移，混入水中的粉末开始发挥药性，更不用说在这段时间中Macavity的手一直在臀部与腰间摩挲，偶尔还加重力度捏动腿根与臀间的肉。  
“啊……”放下水杯的Quaxo重新回到床上，拉近Mistoffelees与他亲吻，距离近得胸口已经贴在一起，连乳肉和嫣红肿胀的乳头都能因亲吻的动作而互相摩擦。半身向前这一动作让Mistoffelees的腰背向前压低，浑圆肉感的臀部变得更加挺翘，身体因为乳头的摩擦而微微摇摆，臀缝不时碰到身后大猫的阴茎“好热……Quaxy……Misty好热啊……”Misto身体的燥热让他忍不住寻找更凉快的东西，他紧紧抱住Quaxo蹭动，同时感受着臀缝被一根炙热粗壮的物体摩擦，上面的脉络与肉刺刺激着张合的小口。  
“Master……是这样，对吗？”Quaxo将头靠在胞弟的颈窝，双手向前揉动浑圆的臀肉，不时扒开臀肉露出粉色的秘处，让那根坚硬的勃起在穴口处拍打。Mistoffelees被蹭得浑身发抖脸色潮红，异色的猫瞳涌出了星星点点的泪水，回头直直盯着大猫的肉棒，露出沉迷的笑容“Daddy的、鸡巴...好棒啊……嗯——”他松开了拥抱，双手向后握住茎身上下滑动。  
“小猫咪想要了吗？”Macavity往秘处塞进一根手指缓慢地插入抽出，另一只手用力拍打被扒开的臀肉，偶尔用力捏揉，感到颤抖的小身体的软肉开始咬紧自己的手指“我可爱的孩子想要了吗？”话毕，拉过较年长的礼服猫的手，将纤细的手指插入温暖的肠道，握住手腕开始抽插，快速的运动发出令人脸红的水声，幼猫的哼哼声被埋没在其中。  
Mistoffelees猛然点了点头，他不知道为何这次来的如此迅速，但他的确希望他的Daddy，他的保护者给予他关爱。  
Macavity将年轻的礼服猫抱起，命令Quaxo靠着墙壁坐下，然后将Misto用力按在墙上，虽然这一切看似暴力，但他喜欢这样。Quaxo读懂主人命令外的要求，如果他需要第三者加入，那么就是使用道具的时候。他从床头柜拿出一根光滑的粗大的柱形物体，靠着留在体内的精液顺利地一捅而入，靠墙而坐后眼前马上出现了胞弟和自己一样稚嫩的性器，他一边含住头部细细舔动，一边开始操控柱形物体操着自己的后穴。  
Macavity没有马上就将性器插入，而是继续用头部在穴口徘徊，偶尔拍打几下幼猫的囊袋与会阴，掰开一边臀办看着那张小嘴开始涌出清液。  
“Daddy...进来……我想您、呜呜……”细小的抽泣声响起，体格的差异让趴在墙上压下腰的Misto踮起了脚，不停扭动腰肢与臀部，让臀缝夹住性器摇晃，穴口涌出的清液已经打湿了他的会阴与大腿，Quaxo边舔过囊袋边用手指甲戳弄粉嫩头部的小口“哈——Misty已经完全湿透了呢❤”  
“小猫咪知道该怎么说吗？”大猫舔着礼服猫的耳朵，啃咬着敏感的后颈“想象你哥哥一样舒服吗？”  
Mistoffelees低头看着柱状物体不停在Quaxo的体内进出，看着他将自己的性器全部含入嘴中用舌头撩拨，体内的燥热已经无法忍受了，肠肉的瘙痒让他希望赶紧有什么进来，替他止痒。较小的礼服猫亲自掰开臀肉，塞入三根手指耸动，一边动一边嘴里说着些淫霏的话——  
“要……小猫咪、要Daddy的……鸡巴……”礼服猫的乳肉被大手抓住揉动，含住自己茎身的嘴，也因为被大猫抓住头部前后拉动而加快了速度“要像Quaxy一样、呜舒服……热热的……求您！小猫咪要！”  
Macavity听到自己想要的东西，用眼神命令Quaxo站起来，自己则抽出Mistoffelees的手，亲自扒开穴口将滚烫的阴茎全部捅入，肠道的湿滑让他毫不费力。站起的Quaxo将胞弟的一只手伸向自己后面，让他抓住那根物什操着自己「Misty要…哈哈…好好的动哦……」  
身后用力的抽插让Misto发出阵阵娇喘，软软的舌头从唇齿中露出，看着与自己同样面容的兄长因为身后的抽插露出同样的表情，边加快手上的动作，便大声渴求他的“父亲”再往里一点。Macavity顺着抽插的姿势，抬起了纤细但肉感的乌木黑左腿，这个姿势让肠肉收缩的更加极致，甚至能看得出茎身头部在体内的位置，Quaxo也靠着墙抬起自己的一条腿，随着抽插的动作两根稚嫩的性器在空中晃动摇摆，液体不停地落在地面上。  
“Daddy、大力点！再大力点操我！”  
Macavity见状更加发狠地将性器往深处捅去，一手在兄弟俩的乳肉上来回蹂躏，又放下发抖的细腿，将Misto压向另一只礼服猫，同时拉扯他们红肿的乳头，牙齿在Mistoffelees的后颈啃咬出带血的牙痕。最敏感的部位被近乎快感般的刺痛覆盖，让Misto有了高潮的征兆，流着泪将臀部撅得更高，大腿开始颤抖，肠肉更加剧烈的吮吸收缩，Quaxo见胞弟准备去了便立马蹲下，一边骑着物什一边撸动胞弟的茎身，在几声抽泣的声音后，浓浓的白液涌入口中。  
Mistoffelees抽泣尖叫着接受来自Daddy的馈赠，肚子因为内里的液体微微隆起，身后的肉茎抽出过程中还带出不少白液。大猫抬起礼服猫的半身，让他靠在自己怀里，爪子在肚子上按压，白液顺着无法闭合的穴口流出落在地板上。Misto带着满脸的泪痕水迹，双腿颤抖，靠在温暖的怀中喘着粗气，低头看见自己的哥哥正从身后掏出沾满粘液的柱形物体，舔食上面的白色液体，便转身蹲下，用脸颊蹭着仍有力的肉棒，着迷地吸入浓厚的雄性气味，慢慢地张开了嘴，将全长塞入口腔里直逼喉咙，舌头悉心地舔弄每一处，连缝隙也不落下。

擦了擦嘴角，礼服猫兄弟抱在一起仿佛在商量着什么，然后他们一起牵拉着大猫坐到床上。Mistoffelees将大猫推倒在床，跨坐在腰腹上，附身亲吻他的保护者，双手游走在厚实的胸肌，软软的舌头学习着大猫的行为，偶尔还调皮的用舌尖挑逗对方又收回，却被抓住后脑的毛发，一手掰开嘴巴，将软舌吸吮轻咬，又将手指深入最终模仿交合的动作，惹得幼猫无法吞咽的唾液打湿了下巴。  
“呜……Master好厉害啊……”在身后的吻声中，Quaxo趴在大猫腿边吞吐着依旧勃起的性器，舌头在柱身上来回舔舐，细软的手指不时揉弄囊袋，吞咽吸吮头部再次吐露出的液体“都已经两次了……嗯、嗯、还是那么多……”  
几乎是心有灵犀般，礼服猫兄弟同时抬起头，交换了一个只有他们自己懂得的眼神，随即交换了位置。  
Mistoffelees跨在大猫的肉茎上方，双手握住茎身撸动，偶尔用头部顶弄自己的嫩茎，几番反复用臀肉夹住茎身上下移动，让粘液涂在穴口，便起身将肉茎完全吞没在自己体内，撑着大猫的腹肌自己上下起伏，偶尔扭动腰肢让茎身的肉刺擦过自己的腺体。  
“Daddy、啊哈……舒服吗？”礼服猫边喘着气发问，边狠狠地操着自己“我学得、好吗？哈哈……”  
在Misto用肉茎不停贯穿自己时，Quaxo掰开自己的臀肉，跨坐在Macavity胸前，将仍旧张开的穴口靠近大猫的脸“Master喜欢这里吗？”感觉到大猫带有倒刺的舌头在会阴处滑动，有一下没一下地舔着穴口周围的嫩肉，引起礼服猫的一阵阵颤抖“进去也、嗯……没关系的……只要是Master的话……”  
两只礼服猫跨坐在自己最喜欢的大猫的身上，将自己最隐秘的部位全部展现出来，让大猫进入、享受，而两只小猫也分别向前，与和自己仿佛镜子倒映一般的面容唇齿交融，互相按摩舒缓对方的性器。  
“吶、Quaxy……我可以吗？”此时的Mistoffelees不用自己移动，大猫的腰肢已经充分的动了起来，他的眼睛此时正盯着兄长红肿的胸口看过去“只要是Misty，什么都可以的……”较年长的礼服猫边说便将自己的胸肉往中间挤，等待胞弟的双唇。  
身后的舔弄越发剧烈，舌头在自己体内带来别样的快感，而本就红肿的乳头此时还接受着至亲的吸吮舔弄，仿佛他正在哺乳一般——而他的确也可以——带倒刺的软舌不停划过敏感的乳头，牙齿还偶尔拉扯乳尖，身后的舔动与胸前的吸吮让他感觉仿佛有什么在乳肉里聚集“Misty、Misty！我感觉不是很——”  
“没关系的……Quaxy……就这样……”Mistoffelees没有理会这隐藏的阻止，反而一手拉扯拧动另一边乳头，拉开一点距离，抬起眼睛看着一脸隐忍的兄长，用舌头顶弄，在急促的呼吸声中，一小股白色液体从中喷出，洒落在大猫的腹肌与Misto的脸上，他看着喘气的兄长，舔走滑落到嘴角的液体。  
“甜甜的……”说罢直起了身，模仿兄长的动作，笑着说：“Quaxy也来试试吧……”  
Quaxo弯下了腰，模仿刚才自己的胞弟是如何吮吸、如何按揉的，而他的胞弟因为身后还被操弄着，变得更加敏感，不消一会便同样喷出白色的液体“Misty的也是……甜甜的……”  
兄弟俩对视一笑，一同抚摸身下健美的腹肌“Daddy也差不多了吧……”“那么就一起吧”二者一同起身，聚在大猫腰侧，伸出舌头一同舔动怒涨的肉棒，偶尔有节奏的吞吐、用尖牙轻轻磕碰头部，Macavity起身开始自己撸动，两只礼服猫熟练地张嘴伸出舌头，准备迎接大猫的精华，同时互相撸动对方的性器。  
一身沉闷的呻吟，液体从肉棒中喷出，洒落在兄弟俩的嘴巴与头发上，而他们自身的嫩茎却只吐露出几滴浊液，滴入床单上。  
兄弟俩一同躺在床上，吞下口中的液体后，熟练地为对方清理脸上残留的浊液，伴随着粘稠的身体，美丽却失神的眼睛看着Macavity，露出了舒服天真的微笑。  
“Master/Daddy……我们爱你……”  
Macavity捏嘴一笑，将两只小猫咪抱进了浴室。

看着在浴缸里睡着的兄弟俩，他突然一想——  
我是不是太着急了？


End file.
